Finding Love
by RussianChinaDoll
Summary: Yao's been feeling down in the dumps lately, so he decides to go to a bar for a few drinks. What happens there... All characters of Hetalia are copyright property of Hidekaz Himaruya. The only thing I own is the unnamed infant. o.o


Yao was feeling very under the weather. Russia was stalking him again and creeping him out, America still hadn't paid him back the money he owed him PLUS he was still trying to get cheap labor out of him on top of that, he had another argument with Taiwan over something China was pretty sure that he was right, and she was wrong, then, on top of it all, he heard Korea bragging about getting Lao pregnant.

China decided to go out for drinks. He was alone and miserable. He had no one to love and he felt like no one loved him. He just wanted to drown himself in his misery. Why was everyone always taking advantage of him? He was not weak! He was not naïve! He was China, the most mature of all the nations. He had been around a lot longer than anyone else, and despite Korea's constant claims of being "original", it was China who had made great accomplishments before anyone else. He was the first to explore the globe and he even invented pasta before Italy. He was not a child to be walked over and used and abused! It was about time he showed the world how great he really was!

"Ye shaw them 'at ye willnae tak' their jobby haverin' doon anymair," A red head encouraged.

Oh dear, had Yao been saying all of that aloud? He looked at the man sitting next to him. He was tall, at least in comparison to him, broad shouldered, he reeked of alcohol, he had no sense of personal space as his arm was wrapped around him, he was smoking and not caring whose face the smoke was blowing into, and he was very loud. Loud like America. Oh and he had those horrible eyebrows like England. Even so, he seemed nice.

"Dae ye hink Ah lit Englain kick me aroond? Sure he acts loch he's th' boss ay me an' mah brothers, but Ah hae nae qualms abit puttin' 'at runt in his place frae time tae time. Min' fa ye ur, an' fa ye ur is China, a body ay th' greatest nations in th' warld. They need tae be reminded exactly fa ye ur!"

It was funny how this man was getting him worked up. China was feeling much better after talking to him. Perhaps he wouldn't do something so bold as to launch an attack on America or Britain, but it was great having someone to talk to and confide in. Yao was in such a good mood that once the bar had closed, he invited Scotland to his place to keep the party going. Oh and it turned into quite the party.

Scot's whisky laden lips pressed against Yao's. He pressed the smaller man onto the floor and slowly helped him out of his clothes. China trembled with delight and anticipation. He was eager to see what would happen next. He never felt so loved by anyone, male or female, before.

Scotland pressed China down onto his stomach. He felt the man part his cheeks and something thick slowly sliding into his rectum. A yelp escaped Yao's lips. It hurt, but after a few minutes, he found this to be quite enjoyable. The red head was rough, but affectionate. Scottie affectionately nibbled on Yao's neck and while he had his cock throbbing hard into his tiny little body, he had a hand wrapped around China's wang stroking it. Yao moaned with pleasure. This man was really good at what he called, "gittin yer hole," "feckin'," and "buck." He was not a selfish lover. Iain could have just been satisfying himself, but instead, he was also trying to satisfy his dance partner.

He thought it would never end, and truth be told, China did not want it to end. In and out, he moaned with every thrust. Succulent white juices started to trickle out of Yao's wang. He tried to keep it inside, but he couldn't contain it. It was leaking out at an alarming rate. Scotland was really working him from the front and the back. His hands were like magic. China started to squeal loudly. The Scot had doubled in size and in pace. Yao could feel his hard piece of meat lodging deeper and deeper into his anus. His eyes rolled back into his head and his own piece started splattering all over himself. Just as he had finished squirting out, Iain gave one last hard thrust and launched his own creamy assault.

China had feared that he would be gone in the morning, but when he woke up, the red head was right there beside him snoring loudly. A faint blush graced his face. He had to do something to show his appreciation and so, he gently lifted up the man's kilt and placed his lips around Scotland's haggis. He suckled on his juicy, sweet piece of meat. Scottie woke with a start. He instinctively thrust hard into China's throat nearly choking him to death. Fortunately, China was able to pull his mouth away from that sweet treat in time, but he was short on breath for a few moments.

"Whit th' heel waur ye thinkin'?!"

"I am so sorry," Yao apologized hoarse, "I wanted to thank you for the good time last night. Looking back, it was stupid, but I really wanted to do something special to make you happy."

Scottie pulled the tiny man close and held him affectionately. China was afraid that he was going to hurt him, but instead, the Scot affectionately stroked his hair.

"Ye didne hae tae dae anythin' tae thenk me," Iain informed, "we baith hud a lot ay fin lest nicht, sae thaur is nae need tae dae me onie special favors."

Scotland and China remained in touch. Scottie became a good friend of his and everything was going great until a few months had passed. China suddenly cut contact with Scotland abruptly and without explanation. Iain tried to talk to him, to figure out what he did wrong, but China refused to speak with him and would not even see him. Time passed and China finally approached his dear friend. Even though they had not seen or spoken to each other in months, Scottie gave him a hearty hug like he was still a dear friend.

"Whit happened tae ye," Scotland asked concerned, "swatch at ye, whaur did aw thes weecht come frae?"

"Well that is funny story," China replied with a laugh as he rubbed his enlarged belly, "I'm not really sure where all this weight come from, I only eat bowl of rice every day for every meal. Even as wise as I am, I really no understand how this is possible, but I'm having a baby. Your baby."

The reason Yao had been avoiding Scottie was because he was pregnant and he was afraid of being rejected by him. He wasn't sure what was going on and he still did not know how it had happened, but there it was growing inside of him even now. Yao was very afraid, and he did not want to do this alone, especially since the last couple of days he got the feeling that the baby was ready to be born. Before Scotland could react, China doubled over in pain. He was having a contraction.

"China, ur ye alrecht?!"

"I..I will be…fine. It is…time. The baby…is…coming."

Scottie scooped him up into his arms and carried him. He then dragged Arthur along for the ride and made him drive them to the hospital.

"Wot the bloody hell is ganin on?! Ha the hell gan he evon be pregnant," Britain demanded.

"Ah dunnae kinn, Ah dornt caur, aw Ah ken is 'at he's havin' mah bairn an' if ye ken what's guid fur ye, ye better gie heem tae th' hospital ur Ah swear i'll make yer fart it yer gob an' gab it ay yer crease!"

England knew better than to argue any further with his brother. He was already freaked out as it was by the heavily laboring Chinese man in his back seat ready to give birth. It was a dreadful thought. A pregnant man. He hoped he would never end up in a similar predicament.

Scottie was extremely supportive of Yao. China was so happy that he had finally decided to come to him. He closed his eyes and winced as the doctors cautiously cut open his stomach. A gentle and firm squeeze reassured him that everything would be okay. Before he knew it, he heard the crying of a baby girl. She had a few wisps of red hair and amber colored eyes. She was so tiny and so adorable. Yao immediately fell in love with his little daughter.

"She's bonnie," Scotland remarked, "thenk ye."

"Thank you? What are you thanking me for," Yao asked.

"Fur havin' sic' a bonnie dochter wi' me. Ah loove 'er, an' ye."

China swallowed then turned a deep shade of scarlet, glancing away then back to the Scot.

"I should be thanking you. I'm so happy. I love you long time too."

"We shoods gie merrit," Scottie proposed.

China's face turned as red as his daughter's hair.

"Did you ask if we should get married? If so, then my answer is, we should!"

"Weel 'en, as suin as yoo're ready, aam gonnae make ye mah bride!"

Yao giggled. He was looking forward to being a beautiful bride for his dear whisky loving Scot. He was going to be a beautiful bride. A beautiful China bride indeed.

A/N: Oh my lord, that...that was interesting...This...was...um...wow...


End file.
